Blooming Romance
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: There is a new girl in Cross Academy who attends the day class. When she does not pay any attention to the night class students Takuma goes to investigate. However, the two become close friends. Literally, close!
1. Introduction

Hey. Okay, I have decided to start a Vampire Knight story. I wanted to use my real name in it. But, I didn't. However, I really wanted to since I have fallen in love with Takuma Ichijo after watching Vampire Knight. So, I have decided to use the name Karen to represent me in the story.

Age: 15

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Skin tone: Pale

Personality: Shy and usually calm. She loves to have fun whenever she can. But, also cares about her education. Not bad or rebellious like other teens. Also, not easy to get her mad or angry.

Likes: Having fun, French vanilla coffee, swimming, chocolate, and hanging out with her friends.

Dislikes: Studying, bullies, snobs, players, and being told what to do.

Crush: Takuma Ichijo (she toys with him at first)

Friends: Yuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran, and Hanabusa Aido (takes time to become friends with him)


	2. You Are Predictable

Inside the headmaster's office I sat waiting for him to return. My parents wanted me to attend this school for a higher education. However, they did not know that the school also contained vampires. The headmaster returned.

"So, am I in the school?" I asked. He nodded at me. I rose up from the seat bowing my head. "Thank you." I was about to leave when he called me back.

"Karen, wait. Since you know about vampires I want you to have this gun. It can kill a vampire. Use it if any of the night class boys try to harass you." The headmaster said. I nodded taking the gun and putting it in my bag. I headed out of the headmaster's office only to bump into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized looking up at who I bumped into. He looked like a night class student with his pale skin tone. His eyes were emerald green and he had sunny blond hair. As any other night class boy student, he had an all-white dress suite on.

"It was my fault…" I realized that he did not recognize me since I was new to the academy.

"I am Karen." I introduced myself holding out a hand.

"Takuma." We shook hands and went off to the girls dorm for the day class students. "You are in the day class?" I nodded. "Let me escort you since you are new." He offered. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I do not need a vampire to escort me. I will be fine." I assured. But, he was still on my tail.

"Wait, you know about vampires?"

"Yes, one of my childhood friends got killed by one. I was there when this happened."

"Sorry, some vampires are beasts." Takuma pointed out as we walked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Some?" I asked.

"Yeah, like me. I am not trying to kill you."

"Well, not yet!" I pointed out.

"Seriously, not all vampires are like that."

"Whatever" I said with a wave of my hand. Takuma stared at me in a weird way this time.

"You are not like the other day class girls in this school. They usually fall for us guys in the night class. I like that about you." He commented getting closer to me. I pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare. I know that you only want to flirt with every girl that you see." I explain. His eyes widened with shock.

"How do you know…" He started only to be interrupted by me. I turned around to face him.

"You are so predictable, Takuma." I explain as I continue walking. He followed again in a couple of seconds.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I stopped and faced him again.

"All you night class guys are the same. You flirt with a girl and then go on to another girl without any regrets or sorrows for the girl that got her heart broken." I explain in a harsh tone. Takuma looked hurt.

"Is that what you think of us night class students? A bunch of players?" He asked obviously annoyed and hurt at the same time. I shook my head a no.

"I don't think. I know!" I said. "Now, I must go to my dorm. See you around." I said. I walked away from the vampire. After a couple of minutes I was at my dorm. I unpacked my things and went to sleep, seeing that the time was 1:00 in the morning.


	3. Introduction To The Night Class

It was the first day of class for me. I woke up and took a shower and got dressed with the black uniform dress that the headmaster gave me. When I got there I noticed that all the seats were full except for one near a girl with long brown hair and reddish eyes. I took a seat next to her noticing her smiling at me.

"Hi, you must be the new student that the headmaster has told me about. My name is Yuki." She said.

"Hi, I am Karen." I introduced myself.

"You seem tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but one of the night class students was on my case last night."

"Who was it? As a member of the disciplinary committee, I will punish the one who bugged the new girl."

"I can't quite remember, but don't worry. He was pretty nice compared to other vampires I have seen in my life." Now, Yuki was shocked at me.

"You know about them?" She asked. I nodded looking back at her with sad eyes.

"One of my childhood friends got killed because of a vampire." I explained. "I was there to see the whole thing."

"I'm sorry. It was probably awful to watch." I nodded thinking of the vampire from last night.

"But, the vampire from last night wasn't anything like the vampire from 10 years ago. He was nice and a sweet-hearted guy." Yuki looked like she knew who I was talking about.

"Last night you met Kaname ." She explained.

"No, I met… Takuma. But, the other one I don't know about."

"Excuse me ladies. Am I interrupting a discussion?" The teacher asked. Yuki froze with embarrassment. I stood up.

"Sorry, it was my fault. She was only introducing herself to me since I'm new to the school." I explain. The teacher sighed.

"Since it is your first day I will cut you a break. Yuki, since you were being so polite I will cut you a break too. But, don't do it again. Got it?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes sir!" Yuki said. I took my seat again to pay attention to the teacher. Unaware that there were a pair of emerald green eyes watching me from the tree outside the window.

After class, Yuki found me walking by myself and joined me with her friend.

"Karen meet Sayori. She is one of my friends." She explained.

"Nice to meet you, Sayori." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you like it here." I nodded at her. She turned to Yuki. "Yuki, don't you and Zero have to introduce her to the night class?"

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me. Come on, Karen." Yuki led the way to the moon dormitory. Zero was already there.

"It's about time you got here." He said in rough yet cocky voice. Yuki stuck her tongue out childishly. Then, walked past him.

"Zero, meet Karen. Karen, meet Zero." She said as she continued walking. We shook hands and followed her into the building. The guy that answered the door looked similar to Yuki. Yuki gave him a hug.

"Karen, this is my older brother and the president of the dorm. His name is Kaname." She introduced breaking the embrace. Kaname shook my hand and let us into the dorm. I saw a couple of girls in what looked like a nice sitting room. Majority of the vampires were guys. Yuki pointed to a girl with brown and wavy hair. "This is Ruka." She pointed to the two guys beside her. "The taller one is Akatsuki and the one beside him is Hanabusa."

"Feel free to call me Aido." I nodded at him. Yuki continued the introductions. She pointed to a girl with pigtails.

"That is Rima. Beside her is Senri. The purple haired girl beside Kaname is Seiren." My eyes wander from the group to the person walking down to the sitting room. I recognized him. "Look who it is. You two have already met. Karen, Takuma. Takuma, Karen." Yuki's voice chimed in. I was lost, lost in his emerald eyes. "Earth to Karen. Do you read me, Karen?" Yuki asked. I snapped back into reality.

"That wasn't funny, Yuki." I scolded pissed off. The night class students burst into laughter. Yuki looke around with a smirk.

"Oh really? They thought it was." Yuki said. I scowled and walked past her towards the door when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face Kaname.

"Relax, my sister is like that." Kaname explained. "You get used to her behaviour" Yuki stared at her brother with a death look and went back to the sun dormitory. I was about to follow when another hand came onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Karen. What is your blood type?" Hanabusa asked. I smacked him upside the head and turned to Takuma.

"I thought you said not all vampires are like that." He smiled.

"Most of us night class students aren't. Except for Hanabusa and some others." He explained. Hanabusa glared at him. I tried to get out of the moon dormitory. But, the hand would not get off of my shoulder.

"Come on. I just want a little bit of your blood? I haven't had actual blood in… I don't even remember." I looked behind Hanabusa where I saw Takuma's eyes drenched with annoyance.

"Don't bother, Aido. She doesn't like vampires." Takuma said.

"Really? She isn't like the other day class girls." Aido pointed out. Takuma nodded. He took my arm and escorted me back.

"Why?" Takuma asked as we walked back to the sun dormitory. I eyed him at the question.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why don't you like vampires?"

"I already told you. One of my childhood friends got killed because of one."

"I know, but why us? We aren't like those beasts that are outside of the school."

"Yeah, well you know what I believe?" Takuma eyed me with curiosity. "I believe that if you aren't already a beast, you will become one. Or maybe some psycho serial killer."

"Yeah, totally. The first person I'm going to kill is myself so I can prove to you I'm not like the other vampires in the world." I heard the sarcasm in that sentence and couldn't help but laughing. Then, I thought of something.

"Why are you trying so hard to make me like you?" Takuma stopped. I turned and saw that he was a bit uncomfortable with that question. "Don't answer if you don't want to."

"It's fine. It's just because it's weird when a day class girl comes and they don't like anyone from the night class. All the other girls do."

"What are you saying? That every girl should be the same?"

"No, I'm saying that I admire you for not being like the others." Now, I got suspicious. I pulled the bloody rose gun out pointing towards Takuma. He took a few steps back. "Okay, please don't do that." Takuma begged me.

"I won't. If you promise to stop with the 'prince charming' act. Let's get one thing straight. There is no way that I will ever like you or any of your night class classmates. Got it?" Takuma nodded. I put the gun away in my bag again and walked off leaving Takuma in the night.


	4. The Ball

Whispers all around class about something. Throughout the teacher's lecture, whispers were the only thing that I could hear. After class I caught up with Yuki and Sayori.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Thought you were mad at me for yesterday." Yuki reminded me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, well I don't hold grudges." I said. "What was everyone talking about in class today?" I asked. Yuki looked at me with shock.

"You mean you don't know that the ball is tonight?" I shook my head a no. "Well, it's usually with the night class and I think that Takuma is going to be there." I choked on the water I was drinking. I looked at Yuki who was giggling with Sayori.

"I don't like him." I said.

"Right." I heard the sarcasm and scowled. "You like him. I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday."

"Even if I did like him, I'm not going." I said.

"Why?"

"Can we talk about this in your room, alone?"

"Uh, sure." Yuki said confused. We walked to Yuki's dorm room in silence. When we got in she locked the door so Sayori wouldn't interrupt us. "So, why aren't you going?"

"Remember I told you that one of my childhood friends died because of a vampire." Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I was his girlfriend. The vampire girl wanted him. One day, he told her that he wanted to break-up with me. So, she took him inside his dad's house. I heard a deep scream that day and then another more deep scream. I went home for the rest of the day. The next day I went to see him and found her instead. She said I would never see him again and I never did. So, from that day on I swore to myself that I wouldn't ever fall in love with a vampire." I explained.

"Okay, I see why you don't want anything to do with vampires. But still, go to the ball. Please." Yuki begged. I nodded at her.

"But, I don't have a dress for it." I said. Yuki walked over to her closet and pulled out a couple of dresses.

"Pick anything you like for tonight." I smiled at my friend and picked a light blue dress that looked kind of like the ones that those princesses wear in those shows. The skirt part was ruffled and spread out, with no straps to hold it together. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and put a little eye make-up on.

When we got to the ball, I saw that it was designed beautifully. With white covering every inch of the room. The tables were covered with food of all kinds. All the girls were dressed with lovely dresses and the guys were wearing their usual school uniform with a rose over the heart. I saw the night class surrounded by many of the day class girls. The one guy that was getting the most attention was Takuma. I ignored the aching feeling in my chest and went to find Yuki. However, she was already dancing with her brother.

Sighing, I walked off to find Sayori. However, my eyes diverted towards a large group of girls near Takuma. But, what I noticed the most in that group was Takuma flirting with one of them. I clenched my teeth while making fists. 'Why am I so upset? I promised myself I would not be stupid like my childhood friend was and love or trust a vampire. Well, the vampires that I know that are like I don't know how to describe it. Weird.'

"Karen, long time no see." I turned around to face my vampire cousin.

"Hi Tasha." I exclaimed hugging my cousin.

"I thought you still hated vampires." She teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I could never hate you. You're my cousin. How did you get in?"

"Kaname Kuran." I blinked. She waved a hand dismissing the topic and went to find someone to dance with. I saw her going up to the food table. There, she bumped into Aido. I could see that they were talking and flirting. Next thing I knew, a slow song came on and they danced together. I was going to ditch the ball. But, when I turned around I saw a hand out to me.

"Hey, want a dance?" Takuma asked. I scoffed at him.

"Don't you have some girls to flirt with?" I questioned. He gave me a questioning look. "Those girls. You were flirting with one of them." I explained. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I escaped from the girls. They were starting fights. But, are you jealous?"

"NO! I could care less about what you do." I broke the eye contact to see Tasha and Aido dancing. They looked like they were having fun. I envied my cousin. Not for dancing with Aido, but for at least having someone to dance with. Someone who wasn't like Takuma.

"Then why are you not looking at me. If you weren't jealous, you would have no problems saying it to my face."

"You want me to say it to your face? Lucky for you I am not that cruel and heartless towards vampires."

"Uh… Yeah. Speaking of which, why do you hate us?"

"Who said anything about hating you and other vampires. I just don't trust you or others except my cousin."

"Your cousin's a vampire?" I nodded. "Well, then why don't you trust the night class and other vampires except for your cousin?" I turned to face him.

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Huh, okay. Well, it all started when I was about 5 years old. I had a boyfriend who was also one of my childhood friends." I explained. Takuma looked away with jealousy. "I also had a friend that was a vampire. I didn't know she was a vampire at first. So, he told my vampire friend that he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. I was there when he said it. She said that she would help him and took him into his apartment that belonged to him and his dad. I was obviously upset. Went for a walk where my friends and I always hung out. Then, I heard a boy's scream. I was attempting to run home when I heard another scream. But, this one sounded like a man's scream. I ran home without any hesitation. The next day I tried to look for my friend. Didn't find him. So, I went to his house because his dad always keeps the back door open. I went in. All of their furniture was there. But, I couldn't find them. I thought that they might have taken a vacation or a trip or something. Got out of the house and saw my vampire friend. She said that I would never see him again. Showed me her fangs and then left me alone. I never did see her or my childhood friend ever again. That's why I don't trust vampires. I know they will only hurt me." I said.

"Look, I would never try to hurt you like that. As I have said, not all vampires are like level E's are." I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed the girls coming.

"Your fan girls are back." I said. He looked behind his shoulder and sure enough the girls were there.

"Takuma, you never finished dancing with me." One of the girls begged. I gritted my teeth when he wasn't looking.

"Well, don't keep these girls waiting." I said.

"She's right. We… Oh… Oops" The girl that asked to dance spilled her punch all over my dress! I backed up in complete shock and anger. By that time, there was a large crowd gathering around.

"Why you!" I exclaimed with anger. I threatened to claw her but, Takuma stopped me. "You're actually taking _her _side?" I asked fighting past him.

"I'm not on anyone's side… I don't want this to end as a fight." Takuma explained.

"She ruined my… Yuki's dress. Why wouldn't I start a fight with her. She deserves to be clawed." I protested.

"Karen, stop. It was most likely an accident." Takuma said. I stopped fighting against him and pushed him back.

"You actually think it was an _accident_? I was right, never befriend a vampire." I said walking away. "I can't believe you are actually on her side." I muttered under by breathe loud enough so that Takuma could hear. I ran out from the ball wanting no part of it anymore.


	5. Jealousy Takes Over

Quickening my pace as I ran faster and faster, I was hurt and humiliated. I ran as fast as I could until I bumped into someone. Stumbling back, I felt a firm grip on my arm. I looked up to see Kaname.

"Sorry, Kaname." I muttered as I pulled my hand back.

"Compared to what happened in there, this was nothing." Kaname assured wisely. My cheeks were flushed red.

"Y-You saw that?" Kaname nodded.

"Almost everyone did." I buried my face in my hands, too embarrassed to show it.

"That jerk, I will kill him." I said. A hand grabbed me.

"If you're referring to Takuma I can't let you. He is my close friend." I scowl at Kaname. "Besides, you really do mean a lot to him. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah right." I said the sarcasm inevitable in my voice. "Besides, I wouldn't kill him."

"I thought you hated vampires except your cousin." Kaname reminded.

"Not only her. I don't hate you or Yuki." I explain. I could tell that he saw the affection in my eyes because he had a smile on his face.

"You like Takuma." Kaname said. I looked at Kaname with an annoyed look.

"Do not. I could care less about what he does with his life and those fan girls of his." I retort. Kaname's smile widens.

"If you really don't care about those girls, you wouldn't have mentioned them."

"Lord Kaname, please don't interfere in my life."

"When did you start calling me 'Lord Kaname'?"

"Never. I just thought I would try it. Doesn't work. Just to be clear, I don't like Takuma." I said. I went to my room, changed out of Yuki's dress, and went to bed.

The next day I returned the dress to Yuki (all washed) and lingered to class. On the way I saw the girl that spilled punch all over me! Ignoring her I continued to class. After class she caught up to me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to spill my punch on you." She said. I gave her a glare.

"Oh, of course you didn't." I replied with sarcasm.

"Seriously. I just tripped."

"Right, I'm not an idiot. You wanted me to look bad in front of everyone."

"Fine, you caught me. But, no one else believes you. Not even Takuma, the one that you like."

"How did you know?"

"It's easy to see in your eyes. Plus, I saw the way you gritted your teeth when he wasn't looking."

"I don't need his trust or anything else." I walked away from her to go for a walk around the town. I don't know how long I was walking, but I did notice that the sun was going down. 'This is the time for vampires to come out' I thought to myself while running back to Cross Academy.

Upon arrival, the first thing I noticed was the girl who spilled punch on me with Takuma. I hid behind a tree to see and hear what they were talking about. They really weren't talking about anything interesting. But, the way that they were talking made my heart ache. He never talked to me like that. I saw her walking away, then Takuma called me.

"Karen, stop hiding." Takuma said. I came out from behind the tree with a surprised look.

"How…?" I was interrupted.

"Vampires have a keen sense of smell. I knew I smelled you perfume." I looked away. Without realizing what I was doing, I pulled out the Artemis rod. I pointed it to him.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Yuki and Zero have invited me to the disciplinary committee. They gave me this." I explain as I saw him step back.

"W-What did I do to make you want to hurt me with that?"

"Well, for starters flirting with that girl. Taking her side last night." I said as I swung the rod in his direction. Jumping up doing a summersault in the air and getting back onto his feet, Takuma pulled out his sword.

"I didn't want to fight you. But, you leave me with no choice." He attacked me from above. I lifted Artemis up to block. I kicked him in the stomach to get back into the attack position.

Rain began falling as we still fought. I slashed the sword from one side to the other, he dodged my attack. Then, I felt another pain in my heart. I collapsed onto the pavement. Takuma tried to calm me down but I slapped his hand back.

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" I screamed. I started to get tears in my eyes, standing up I ran to my dorm. 'This is the first time I have let jealousy take over my body.' I thought. It felt horrible and I knew I could never talk to him again after that incident.


	6. Seven Minutes In Heaven

In class I wasn't even paying attention to the lecture. Kept thinking back to last night, of how hurt I was, and of how I let my jealousy take over. I snapped back into reality only to find a note in front of me. I unfolded it. It was an invitation to the Moon dorm for a party. Looking at it with disappointment I crumpled it up and threw it into the trash while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hey, are you going to the party?" Yuki asked me after class was over. I shook my head a no. "Why not? Your cousin is going to be there." I shrugged.

"Just because we are cousins doesn't mean we have to do everything together." I pointed out.

"Hey, Karen." I turned around when I heard my name. To my surprise I saw my cousin's friend, Bob.

"Bob, it's been so long. How are you?" I asked.

"Alright, I just…" He was interrupted by another voice.

"Bob, you're just like Maria." Complained Takuma. Yuki chuckled at the Vice President of the Moon dorm.

"Sorry, I was just catching up with Karen." Bob explained. Takuma looked from me to Bob.

"You two know each other?" Takuma asked. I nodded.

"We were acquaintances since we were kids." Explained Bob.

"Karen, Bob. Nice to see you two again." We turned and I saw one of my best girlfriends, Amanda.

"Amanda, I haven't seen you since about half a year ago. I thought you weren't going to transfer here." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm here." She said. I hugged her with happiness. "Where's Tasha. I would like to see her again."

"She's probably with Aido, her boyfriend." I told her. She nodded clearly happy that Tasha found someone she liked. "Are you in the night class or the day class?" I asked.

"Night class. I'm a vampire." I was shocked at this, so she continued. "It was a month after you left that I got turned into a vampire." She explained.

"So, all of you are vampires?" She nodded at my question.

"You know, if you want Kaname could turn you into a vampire." Takuma suggested.

"I'd rather be a loner in the day class than have any of you sickening jerks bite my neck." I snapped. My two friends looked at each other and back at me.

"What's going on between you two?" Amanda inquired.

"Nothing!" Takuma and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Just asking." Amanda assured with her hands in front of her as a way of defense.

"Anyway, are you going to the party?" Bob inquired wanting to change the subject.

"Well, since you guys are going to be there. I guess so." I declared. I turned to Takuma. "Do I have to wear anything fancy?" I asked still upset about last night.

"No, it's not that kind of party. Let's just call it a little gathering of vampires and a couple of humans."

"The humans being the vampires' dinner?" Takuma scoffed at me.

"Yeah, I totally don't see anything between you two." Amanda teased. I scowled at my best friend and left to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion.

In the end, I decided to go with some black skinny jeans, a cute pink and white top, fashionable brown boots that went up to my ankles, and my hair down. I had never actually been in the Moon dorm at night and was surprised to find so many vampires. Yuki was waiting for me beside Kaname. When she saw me, she got out of her seat to come and greet me.

"So, you kept your promise to Arpa and came." Yuki said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course I did. Friendship is more important than vampires." I explained. Yuki smiled at me.

"Karen, you made it." Amanda's voice sounded joyful. I looked up to my friend coming down the stairs with Akatsuki.

"Hey, is Akatsuki your boyfriend?" I tease. She blushes at me.

"Well… Uh…" Amanda stammers. I burst into laughter at my friend.

"Never would have guessed, Amanda." I manage to say in between my laughs.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You can't even admit that you like…" I covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Shhh." I warned. "I don't like him, okay?" I let go of Amanda's mouth. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. Just get ready for 7 minutes in heaven." She said.

"WHAT! Are we actually playing _that_?" I asked. She nodded.

"Akatsuki was talking to Aido. He said that Aido said that it's going to be one of the games tonight." I was shocked. 'NO, I can't play that game. What if I end up with Takuma inside a closet for 7 minutes?' I questioned in my head.

Thankfully, I wasn't the first to go. It was Yuki. She looked at the items before her (a white knight, manga book, box of chocolates, an umbrella, an earring, blood pill holder, a mask, and a video game controller), she picked up the chess piece to see Kaname coming to her. She smiled at herself as she put the piece down and followed Kaname into the closet. I sighed, knowing that Amanda would be next.

After 7 minutes, I was right. Amanda went up to the table of items. She picked up the earring. Akatsuki took her hand and led her into the closet.

**Amanda's **_**P.O.V**_

'I can't believe I'm in a closet with Akatsuki. Score!' I thought in my head. Akatsuki wrapped his arms around me and then kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. We got lost in the kiss and we lost track of time. Before we knew it Aido opened the door.

"Nice Akatsuki." Aido said. I saw Akatsuki punching Aido in the shoulder before taking his seat.

**Back to my **_**P.O.V**_

"Your turn is coming up. Which will you pick?" I asked Tasha. I already knew the answer to my question. Tasha had a sweet tooth. So, she would pick the box of chocolates. Seven minutes passed and the couple came out. Arpa took her seat next to me and Tasha went up. Surprisingly, she picked the umbrella. Aido looked at Senri with jealousy. Senri motioned for her to follow him into the closet. I didn't want to imagine Tasha and Senri in a closet together.

**Tasha's **_**P.O.V**_

I saw Hanabusa's jealous face and smiled to myself. i went in with Senri before Aido closed the door on us.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Senri asked. I made a guilty face at him.

"Did what on purpose?" I asked.

"Picked the umbrella to make Hanabusa jealous." I rolled my eyes at Senri.

"No I didn't. I'm not that kind of person." I explain. "I just wanted to see his jealous face and I'm on a diet so I didn't want chocolates. I had no idea which one was Aido's item." Senri didn't look convinced.

"You asked one of them." Senri concluded.

"Fine. I did ask one of them." I confessed. I turned to look him in the eyes. I had never noticed it before but Senri had ice-blue eyes. I loved that color. Next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

"I can't take it anymore!" I heard from the other side of the door. The next thing I knew the door flew open with Aido standing before it. "Senri! You're kissing _my _girlfriend?" Senri pulled away from me.

"Aido, it was her. She's the one who started it." Senri explained. Aido didn't believe him anyway. "Don't lie why would my girlfriend kiss you?" Aido asked.

"Um… well Hanabusa, he is a model" I said making a point.

"Are you saying you like Senri better?" Aido questioned, his jealousy rising up.

"No, how could you think that!" I said slapping him in the face.

I looked at Hanabusa after he turned his gaze back to me. 'I didn't think he would get that jealous. I'm so sorry, Hanabusa.' I think he read my mind because he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay." He said comforting me.

**Back to my **_**P.O.V**_

I smiled at my cousin but, I was also nervous. The waiting felt like nothing at all. I walked to the table. I gave a look to the items. 'The chess piece was Kaname, the box of chocolates was Hanabusa (I got this information from Tasha after she came out), and the earring was Akatsuki' I thought to myself. 'I don't want to make my friends angry with me, so all I have left is the umbrella, blood pill holder, manga book, video game controller, and mask. Plus the only guys left were Takuma, Senri, Zero, Ichiru, and Bob. Looking to the umbrella thinking of where I grew up for half of my life. 'I have had so much times in the rain without an umbrella' I thought. I didn't want to know about the blood pills. The mask looked mysterious and it scared me a bit. I knew that the video game controller was the item that was Bob's, so I picked up the manga book. As I had feared, Takuma came up to me and took the manga. Then, led me into the closet.

"Good luck." Yuki shouted before Aido closed the door on us. I looked to Takuma who gave me a shy smile.

"Are you actually shy around me now?" I asked.

"Well, our relationship isn't really smooth." He explained. I nodded. To be completely honest, I was upset that we were having such a struggle to be friends. I made friends with Kaname and Yuki easily. Hanabusa is my cousin's boyfriend. So, I had no choice to befriend him.

"I know. I'm sorry for everything that I have said and done to you." I apologized, the regret obvious in my voice. Even if it was dark in the closet I could see Takuma smiling at me. He leaned into me and placed a kiss on my cheek. It was a quick kiss, more like a peck. But, it was nice and sweet. That's what made me realize how much I really did care for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a lip lock. At first, he was surprised at my action but then kissed me back passionately. Wrapping his arms around my waist he started kissing down my neck. Suddenly, he licked the skin of my neck. I let out a gasp and he pulled away turning from my gaze.

"Sorry." I knew what he wanted.

"I was kind of expecting it. You're a vampire." I said tilting my head allowing access to my neck. He looked at me, his eyes not the light green they usually were. His eyes had a red color, the shade of blood. I knew he wanted blood instead of those blood pills that the vampires take.

"Are you sure?" I nodded at the question. He smiled at me. "When did you become so careless around vampires?" Takuma inquired before piercing his fangs through my skin. I tightened my grip when the fangs entered my flesh. But, after a while, it actually felt heavenly. 'Wow, I never knew a vampire's bite could be so pleasurable' I thought as Takuma got his fangs out of me. He licked the dripping blood from neck and faced me again. "Thank you, Karen. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"It actually hurt when the fangs came in. But after that. I felt… Pleasurable." I said kissing him again before the door flew open. Aido smirked at us.

"I thought you said that you two were only friends, Takuma." Aido mocked.

"Mind your own business for once in your life, Hanabusa." Takuma retorted. I got out of the closet and took my seat between Arpa and Tasha.

"What _did_ happen in there?" Amanda asked. I smiled at her.

"Takuma and I made up." I explained.

"It was more than that by how I saw it." Hanabusa pointed out to me. I pretended to smack him. He got the message and left me alone. The rest of the night was fun. Bob got to do 7 minutes in heaven with Ruka. But, something was bugging me. After the party I went to find Takuma.

"Takuma." I called out when I saw him. He turned his gaze towards me and smiled.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping by now?" He asked.

"I was wondering something. Tonight, when you bit me. Why didn't you just take all my blood?" Takuma frowned at my question.

"Did you want me to kill you?"

"No, but I thought you were going to."

"As I have said before. Not all vampires want to kill humans. I really do care for you, Karen." I smiled.

"I know you do. I should have been more understanding and open minded." I said giving Takuma a hug. He hugged back. It was nice until I remembered what time it was. I broke our embrace. "Goodnight." I called as I ran off to my dorm to get _some _sleep before the sun came up.


	7. Attempting To Be Turned Into A Vampire

For the next few days I researched about vampires, their powers, weaknesses, what they eat, etc. I found out a lot. Now, I wanted something, something that someone that was talking to me a year ago wouldn't expect from me. I wanted to be a vampire.

So, that night I went to the night class's dorm after their class was over. Hanabusa answered the door for me. He smiled and turned back to the large room.

"Takuma, your girlfriend is here." Hanabusa teased. Takuma came to the door.

"Hanabusa, she isn't my girlfriend!" Takuma said. I looked away with sadness. He saw that.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up at him and shook my head a no.

"I wasn't here to see you anyway. I wanted to see Kaname." I saw Hanabusa's reaction from behind Takuma.

"Oh, she's cheating on you." Hanabusa continued the teasing.

"Yeah, like you were cheated on by Tasha?" Takuma asked. Hanabusa gritted his teeth at the mention of that night.

"Uh… Boys, stop arguing. Can I see Kaname?"

"Sure." Aido led the way to one of the rooms of the night class. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaname's voice replied from the other side of the door. Hanabusa opened the door.

"You have a visitor, Lord Kaname." He said. Kaname smiled at me and waved a dismissive hand to Hanabusa.

"Karen, you are here pretty late. What is it?" Kaname asked.

"Well, I know that this might sound nothing like me. But, I want to be a vampire!" I explained. Sure enough, Kaname gave me a confused look.

"Why would you want to become a vampire? You said it yourself, we are just flirtatious playing perverts." I looked away at my own cruelness towards vampires.

"I know I have said really horrible things about vampires in the past. But, I really do want to be one."

"Is this behaviour because of Takuma?" I flinched looking up at Kaname.

"N-No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if the 7 minutes in the closet meant anything to you."

"Well, it did mean something to me. But, Takuma isn't the reason I want to become a vampire. I was researching about vampires and they live way cooler lives than us humans do. Plus, not to mention the adventures. I don't want my life to be boring and meaningless. Please, Kaname. Can you turn me into a vampire?"

"Something tells me there's more than meets the eye here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No there isn't. I'm being completely honest."

"No you're not. You're also doing this for Takuma."

"Fine, you got me. I am also doing this for Takuma."

"Personally, I don't think he would like it if you became a vampire."

"I read that vampires show love for one another by drinking blood from the neck. Humans don't have any way to show love for each other except for making love. But, you have to do that after you're married or people will call you a slut, whore, and player. Vampires on the other hand can give bites to each other in any time of their lives." I explained.

"That's why you want to be a vampire?" Kaname asked again. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know that he actually loves me now…" I was interrupted by Kaname.

"What if he only wanted some blood at that moment?" I gave Kaname a questioning look. "Years ago, I bit Ruka. She thought that I loved her. But, I never wanted her blood after that night. It could be the same with Takuma." I scowled at him.

"Kaname, Takuma isn't like that. You two have been friends since you were children. You should know him the best out of all the night class students." Kaname nodded.

"I do know him better compared to the other night class students. But, even childhood friends hide things from each other." I took this information in, remembering about my other childhood friend. Kaname was right; even if we were friends for a long time we didn't share everything with each other. I smiled to myself 'I haven't seen him since I was 7' I thought. Kaname noticed my silence and tapped me on the shoulder. I snapped out of my trance.

"Thanks. You're right. Even childhood friends keep secrets from each other. But, I highly doubt that Takuma would keep secrets from you."

"My sister has said this before. Vampires are arrogant creatures. Beasts disguised as humans. Creatures like us don't tend to have friends. We always fight each other to make it to the top. So, I don't know. Maybe Takuma is keeping a secret from me." I frown at him.

"Well, even if I do regret this decision, isn't there a way to turn me back into a human?" Kaname's expression showed that he was surprised and didn't expect that. "Yuki told me that when she was little her mother turned her into a human. Then, you turned her back into a vampire."

"Karen, just wait for it to come."

"It's been years, Kaname. What if it doesn't come to me?"

"It will. I know it will. You just have to wait a little bit more." He encouraged me.

"Fine." I said walking out of the moon dorm muttering somethings to myself.


	8. The Heartbreak

I quickly stopped myself from leaving the moon dormitory. "Takuma, can I talk to you?" I questioned. He nodded and motioned me to follow.

We went into his room that he shared with Senri. I sat on the bed as he locked the door to make sure no one (Aido) would come in. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked turning around to face me.

Taking a deep breath, I asked. "What would you think of me if I were a vampire?" He gave me a confused look. "Well, would you still like me if I were to be a vampire?"

"Karen, what kind of a question was that? Of course I would still like you. Besides, at least we would be similar if you were to become a vampire." I couldn't help the giggle that came to me. It was funny because it was true. But, I knew that what he said wasn't true. He would be hurt if I suddenly told him. So, I decided not to tell him. However, that was easier said than done. I couldn't keep a secret from him, it was breaking my heart!

The next day, I woke up, got dressed, and went down to the main hall for breakfast. Yuki and Sayori were already eating. I took a place across from them. "Are you okay from last night, Karen?" Sayori asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said in my best casual voice. The truth was that I wasn't fine. I was still really heartbroken. I couldn't believe what Takuma said… or rather didn't say. I know he didn't mean what he had said last night.

"You're still heartbroken, aren't you?" I nodded. There was no point in lying to Yuki. She would catch me.

"But, it's okay. I will heal. Everyone does." I explained. Still, the two girls looked worried about me. "I know you guys mean well. But, maybe I only need to be alone for a couple of days." Both of them nodded, finishing their breakfast and leaving me. I finished up my breakfast and went back into my room, with tears soaking my eyes. I jumped onto my bed and began sobbing.

I don't know how long I was in my room. To me, it only felt like a couple of minutes. I saw that it was still morning. But, an annoying knocking on the door got me out of my state. I walked to the door and unlocked it to find Yuki.

"You must be really heartbroken. You didn't come to class yesterday." She said. I blinked with confusion at her. I got out my cell phone. She was right, it was the 5th of May! "I brought you chocolate and ice-cream to drown your sorrows in. I couldn't help chocolates and ice-cream. They were one of my weaknesses (just like my cousin).

"You're worried about me, right?" I asked Yuki.

"Duh, of course I'm. So is Sayori."

"I'm fine." I said taking a bite of chocolate.

"Okay. But, I'm not going to be around for a while." I stared at her. "Kaname, Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and I are going to leave the Academy to do some things." She explained. "You're welcome to come if you want."

"Nah, I'm fine here. Thanks for the offer." I said. Yuki nodded.

"But, if you do want to come we will be packing for the next couple of hours."


	9. My Happy Ending, I Thought

It actually didn't take me an hour to completely change my mind. I was walking out in the town (to run a few errands for the headmaster) and saw the girl again with Takuma. She was awfully close and I scowled at her. They didn't notice me until after I saw what she did. She kissed him! I dropped the bag of groceries that I had in my hands. The couple turned around and Takuma's eyes widened with shock. I was crying. Unable to stand I turned running as fast as I could away from them.

"Karen, wait!" I heard Takuma beg to me. I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear what explanation he was going to give me. I ran all the way to the Academy into Yuki's room. Yuki was surprised to see me.

"I want to go with you." I said through tear-filled eyes.

"Okay, go get packed. We will leave tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow?" Yuki nodded.

"Hanabusa and Akatsuki want to spend the evening with their girlfriends." She explained. I nodded understanding.

"Okay, I will get packed." I left the room and came back to my room to get my things. By the time I was done it was evening. So, I went to the campus to see the Academy one last time before leaving it for a while. I was in the woods that surrounded the Academy, when I heard a voice.

"Karen…" I turned around to face Takuma.

"Takuma…" I muttered as a light wind blew into my hair, making the scene look like something out of a drama movie. I turned around. I was still hurt and didn't dare look at him.

"Are you actually leaving?" Takuma asked.

"Yes." I replied emotionlessly.

"Karen, what happened to make you decide this?"

"You know what happened!" I screamed turning around in a flash. "That girl is what happened. You said you didn't like her!" I realized that I was screaming and stopped, turning back around. "You're such a liar!" I said the last words in a whisper. But, I knew he heard me.

"No, I'm not! She's just a family friend. She's also a vampire."

"Well, that just makes things worse!" I screamed again.

"Karen, I don't like her. But, I do love you."

"Stop lying to me. Tell me the truth. What do you actually think of me?" There was not answer from Takuma. I began sobbing again. I turned around, attempting to leave. But, Takuma took hold of my hand before I escaped his reach! He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't leave…" Takuma begged me, holding me closer to him. I felt sympathy in my heart until I remembered what he had done to me. I pushed him away from me. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. I just went off to my dorm without even an apology.

The next day, I saw that Senri, Rima, Takuma, Tasha, Amanda, Zero, and Sayori were saying goodbye to everyone else. They looked really sad. But, at the same time they knew that their friends had to go. When I came down the stairs the sad yet cheery mood was broken. Takuma made eye contact with me. I stared at him for a moment and then broke our eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sighing and coming up to me! He handed me an envelope as he passed by me. "I hope you're going to happy now." He whispered into my ear and then left the group. I looked at the spot where he just was and then at the envelope. I opened the envelope revealing a red rose! I saw shocked at this. Then, I noticed the card. It was in Takuma's handwriting, reading:

_Karen,_

_Even if it doesn't seem like it, I will miss you the most. You were a good friend, even though we didn't have the best relationship friends could have. Hope for your happiness._

_Takuma_

I clutched the card and rose in my hand as Yuki called to me. "Karen, come on. The Ichijo family limo is going to take us to the airport." Yuki said getting inside the limo.

"The Ichijo family. So, this limo belongs to Takuma?" Yuki nodded.

"Takuma lets the night class use the limo whenever we have to go somewhere." Hanabusa explained from behind me. I remembered the first day of class when I called Takuma a nice and sweat-hearted vampire. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rima.

"I think that you should give Takuma another chance. He really is a nice guy."

"I know, but I have already given him so many chances. I don't think that he even likes me." I said. Rima let go of my shoulder understanding. I got into the limo after Yuki and the other night class students followed. As soon as we were all inside, the chauffer started driving.

Throughout the whole ride I was thinking about the rose, the card, and what Takuma said before we left. I couldn't stop thinking about those 3 things. Then, I remembered what he said last night. "_I don't like her. But, I love you._" That sentence kept replaying in my head. Before I knew it, we were at the airport. Everyone got out except me. Yuki peered in from the open door.

"Come on, Karen." She encouraged me. I shook my head a no with tears running down my cheeks.

"Yuki, I can't. I belong in Cross Academy with Zero, Sayori, Senri, Rima, Tasha, Arpa, and Takuma." I said. Yuki smiled at me.

"I knew you would decide that. We will see you soon. Bye." I waved to my friends before Yuki shut the door. I told the chauffeur to go back to Cross Academy. I got out of the limo and went to Yuki's room for a temporary time. Sayori was surprised but happy to see me.

"Karen, you didn't go with Yuki and the others?" She asked. I shook my head a no at the question.

"I belong here with you, Zero, the day class, and the night class." I explained. Sayori smiled and hugged me. Then, she pulled away looking sad.

"You know, I think you should go to the night class and speak with the vice president. He was really upset when you left." I nodded.

"I know, I really do have to make up with Takuma." I said as I got out of the room and sprinted to the night class dorm. Knocking on the door I was greeted by Senri.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl that broke Takuma's heart." I was shocked at what he said. 'Did I really hurt Takuma that much?' I wondered to myself. I shook my head back and forth to make myself snap out of it.

"Shiki, where is Takuma?" Senri motioned to follow him. He led me to a room.

"This room belongs to Ichijo and I. You will probably find him in there."

"Thank you." He nodded and went back to the common room. I entered without knocking. Takuma looked up from the book he was reading. I saw the sad eyes that I saw when he said goodbye to me.

"I thought you left." Takuma said emotionlessly. Even though the words were hurtful I put on a cheery smile.

"Well, I decided not to go. I belong here with the day class, the night class, and my friends." I said. He nodded at me and went back to the book. "Plus, I couldn't leave you either." This got his attention.

"But, I thought you hated me." Now, this caught my attention. I laughed at that phrase.

"I could never hate you no matter how hard I tried." I said walking over to him. "I have always been too scared to tell you the truth, that's all."

"What is the truth?"

"Answer me something and I will tell you." Takuma didn't say anything allowing me to proceed. "What do you think of me?" He didn't answer for a while.

"I think of you more than a friend. Karen, I really like you compared to the other day class girls. I swear you are the only one that I have such strong feelings for. I have already told you that I love you." I smiled.

"Was that answer from you heart or you head?"

"My heart. Now, can you please tell me the truth?"

"Fine. The truth is that I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since the first time we met. But, I always thought you would never love me back. I thought you would love one of those fan girls." I explained with tears running down my cheeks again.

"I thought you said that there was no way that you would ever like me or any of my friends from the night class." He stated something close to what I said weeks ago.

"Well, I lied. I was just too scared to admit the truth to you."

"Why?"

"I thought that if I were to ever love or trust a vampire that the same thing that happened to my childhood friend would happen to me." I explained.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything that I have said and done. Also for lying to you."

"I deserved it. Not the lying, but the other stuff." I nodded again remembering the events leading up to tonight.

"Don't get too down on yourself. I forgive you and you should too." I said kissing him. It didn't take long for him to respond. He pushed me up against a wall deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. The next thing I knew, we were in a make out session!


	10. Tasha's Feelings and Amanda's Break Up

**Tasha's **_**P.O.V**_

Amanda and I were walking to class. 'Those day class girls are really loud today.' I thought. They really were, even though Senri and Takuma are left from the night class. Not to mention that Takuma was already taken by my cousin. Or the other way around. But, the point is he isn't available anymore. So, there was only Senri left. But, if one of the day class girls were to make a move on him, Rima would be on their case. I looked to my friend. Amanda was happy. Of course she was happy. It was the day that Kaname and the others got back and she couldn't wait to reunite with her boyfriend, Akatsuki. I should be happy too. But honestly, I want a breakup with Hanabusa. He is a real flirt and playboy.

After class, we went to greet Kaname and the others. I saw Hanabusa running towards me, attempting a bear-hug. I sidestepped him and watched as he fell to the ground. He got up rubbing his head, looking at me with confusion. "Tasha, you didn't miss me?" He inquired.

"It's not like that, Hanabusa." I said waving my hands in front of me to tell him that I was telling the truth. "I just… well… I don't know… I think that maybe we should…" I was interrupted by my cousin.

"Nice to see you again, Aido. Tasha did miss you. She's just too afraid to admit how much she likes you." Hanabusa nodded understanding.

"Karen, can I talk to you?" Karen nodded. I pulled her away from the group to a place where we could talk in private. "I told you that I don't like him anymore."

"I know. You don't like him because he's a womanizer. But, did you really want to break-up in front of all of us?" Karen explained to me. "Break-up with him on a date or something." She left to go join the others.

Luckily, I had a date with Hanabusa tonight! I dressed casually for it (even though we were going to a fancy restaurant). Hanabusa was surprised when he saw me dressed all casually. "Is that your idea of fancy?" He questioned me. I shook my head a no.

"I just wanted to tell you something tonight." I explain. Hanabusa sat down in the chair that was across from me. I sat down on the chair in front of me.

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"Well, I think we need to stop seeing each other for a while." Hanabusa stared at me with complete confusion.

"What happened?" He finally questioned. I shook my head a no again, indicating that nothing happened. "Then, why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing has happened… yet."

"Are you saying something will happen?" I nodded. "How could you think that?"

"You're a… as Karen likes to call it… a womanizer." He gave me an annoyed look.

"I'm not a womanizer." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have you even counted the number of girls you've hit on?" I asked.

"Not that many." He countered.

"Yeah, if you call almost all the day class girls not that many."

"Come on, I'm just being nice."

"Right, attempting to drink their blood is really nice. Plus, drinking someone's blood is a vampire's way of showing affection. Right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Newsflash, _I'm _a vampire."

"Newsflash, I haven't drank their blood."

"Yet…" I pointed out. "Besides, you've attempted many times. You even tried to drink Yuki's blood and you knew Kaname was interested in her."

"Well…" I saw him fumbling with what he was going to say.

"Well," I continued for him. "If you don't have anything else to say I'm leaving." I stood up from my chair and left the restaurant. It was late and I went back to the Academy to get some sleep. As I approached the door to the moon dorm, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I flinched and turned around to see Hanabusa. I noticed something different about him. Then I realized, his eyes were the shade of blood instead of their normal gorgeous blue. I didn't want to be around him right now. So, I kicked him in the balls really hard. I saw his eyes going back to normal as he sank down to his knees in pain. I have to admit, I was feeling guilty about doing that. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

**Amanda's **_**P.O.V**_

It was yesterday that Kaname and the others came back. I was thinking of breaking up with Akatsuki because I knew that he still had some feelings for Ruka. I don't want to be second in his life. I went to the bathroom and washed up. After getting dressed and going down for breakfast, it was time to go to class. 'The day class girls will be louder once they know that _someone _from the night class is available, again' I thought as we walked past the day class.

After class, I had a date with Akatsuki. We were only hanging out near the fountain. But, it was a perfect opportunity to tell him that I wanted a break-up. When we were on the fountain talking, I decided it was the right time. "Akatsuki, I need to tell you something." He hummed at me. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Why not?"

"You still like Ruka, that's why. I don't want to be second in your life." I explained.

"How did you…" He was interrupted by me.

"I overheard a conversation between you and Aido." I got off of the fountain and went back to my room that I shared with Tasha. She looked up from her magazine that she was reading.

"You actually broke up with him?" She asked. I nodded.

"I guess we can hang out from now on." I said.

"Actually, I'm going to go apologize to Hanabusa."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, I kicked him in the balls yesterday. He probably isn't happy with me right about now." She got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Hanabusa! "Hanabusa?"

"I will leave you two alone." I announced and passed by Hanabusa out of the dorm.

**Tasha's **_**P.O.V**_

After Amanda left I turned to Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I never meant to do what I did." I explained. "I just thought you were…" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by a urgent kiss. Hanabusa broke the kiss and I stared at him with confusion and fluster.

"It's okay. You were right about me being a womanizer. But, if it's not too late. I have found a girl that I really like."

"Who? One of those _pretty_ day class girls?" I scoffed. Hanabusa shook his head a no and bit down onto my neck! I moaned with pleasure and then thought about what I said last night. I remembered that this was a way for a vampire to show affection. 'So, he really does like me?' I questioned in my head. He stopped drinking and pulled away from me, licking his lips that were dripping with blood. "So, you do like me."

"Of course I do. You're the only one I have been thinking about lately." He confessed.

"I'm flattered. But, I'm still not sure. I still like you. But, until I can be sure you won't cheat on me, I can't return your feelings fully." I explained.

"It's perfectly normal." He said with a flap of his hand. "So, what now?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"You tell me. You're the one who came in here without permission." I reminded sitting beside him.

"You don't want to know what Aido would do if you two were alone right now." Another voice said. I turned to face the door to see Takuma smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date, Takuma?" Hanabusa questioned clearly annoyed with the dorm vice president.

"Karen cancelled. She said she had to much homework tonight. So, we made it tomorrow." He explained.

"Well, can you please leave us alone?"

"Sure," Takuma shrugged. "Just letting you know, Tasha." I nodded and then he left. Then, Hanabusa made his move on me. He kissed me passionately. We kissed for a while before I broke it.

"Hanabusa, as I have said before, I need to regain my feelings for you."

"Fine." He said getting up and leaving me. I sighed to myself after he left. 'I do like you a lot, Hanabusa. I just need some time.' I said to myself.


	11. She's Back!

I was outside waiting for Takuma the next day. We had a date right after my class and right before his class. Unfortunately, he was running half an hour late. I sighed wondered what could be keeping him. Then, I remembered he was the dorm vice president. 'He must be dealing with a lot of things right now. I shouldn't freak out when he gets here' I told myself.

"Karen, it's nice to see you again." A voice called to me. I looked to my right to see a blonde haired girl. She had evil light-turquoise eyes. Wearing a blue tube top with a frilly white skirt and pink mini boots. I recognized her immediately.

"V-Victoria…" I stammered in shock and fright. She smiled at me.

"You still remember me? It's been 5 years since we've seen each other, Karen."

"Of course I remember you. You were the one who killed my first best friend and who killed our classmate who I had a crush on." I explained. Her smile became bigger.

"Well, I have transferred here." She announced.

"Why? To torture me?" I asked harshly.

"I just wanted to see my old friend again." Victoria said in a sad voice.

"You're _not _my friend and you will _never_ be my friend." I said.

"Karen, I'm sorry I'm late," came another voice. I looked behind Victoria and saw Takuma running towards us. When he got closer he noticed Victoria. "Who's this, Karen?"

"Never mind."

"Oh come on, Karen. You aren't going to introduce me to your cute boyfriend?" Victoria asked. I glared at her. I noticed Takuma blushing slightly. I scowled at him.

"Don't bother to be flattered, Takuma. That's always the mistake before death. For you information this is Victoria."

"Uh… you two aren't friends?" I shook my head a no. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Takuma the night class's dorm vice president."

"Hmm… Then, you're one of the important ones I need to know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"I'm going to be a student here and need someone to show me around."

"I can only show you around if you're part of the night class." Takuma explained.

"But, I am part of the night class. I'm a vampire."

"Really?" Victoria nodded. Takuma turned to me. "Did you know about this?" I nodded.

"Yeah and whatever you do, don't become close friends with her." I scowled and left the two.

**Takuma's **_**P.O.V**_

I watched as Karen left. 'I have never seen her so mad at anyone before' I thought to myself. Then, I remembered. "Karen, what about our date?"

"Tomorrow." She called back. "_Without her_!" She seemed to sneer the last two words. I turned to Victoria.

"How do you two know each other if you're a new student?" I asked.

"Karen and I had a bad past."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." She said. Then, turning to me she looked directly into my eyes. I was lost at her eyes. "Meet Karen at the date and then tell her that you're seeing me now. Got it?" I nodded mindlessly. I felt like I was released from a strong force, but I was still partly under its control.

"What happened?" I asked Victoria.

"Nothing… yet!" She said and left me.

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

Humming one of my favourite songs, I was walking to the spot where I was supposed to meet Takuma. Surprisingly, he was there. "Hey," I called. "You aren't late this time."

"I have to tell you something." He said. I sat down next to him.

"I'm all ears."

"Well… I don't know how to tell you."

"Why? Is it bad news?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Unless it's about Victoria, I'm not interested."

"I'm going out with Victoria now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have to go meet her. Bye." I watched as Takuma left me. 'Something isn't right' I told myself. I followed him to where Victoria was waiting. Cautiously, I hid behind a tree to watch. I saw the two kiss. My eyes filled with tears and my hands turned into fist. At that moment, I really wanted to punch her in the face.

I couldn't control my anger anymore. I came walking up to them. Takuma heard me (obviously) and turned. He was surprised to see me. "Karen, what are you…?"

"Don't ever talk to me again, Takuma!" I scowled. His expression turned from possessed to shock and hurt in the blink of an eye. Then, I noticed the possessed gaze in his eyes again. "And Victoria, how dare you get involved with _my_ boyfriend!" I accused.

"Karen, I know you two have had a bad past…"

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" I cried, interrupting what he was saying. Without thinking, I smacked him! I saw the possessed look gone from his eyes completely this time. By this time, tears were running down my eyes.

"Karen, what's…?" The way he paused told me he was remembering something. "I'm sorry, Karen." He apologized seeing my tears.

"You remember what you did tonight, Takuma?" He nodded. "Good, because I'm never forgiving you for it." I turned and started walking away when a hand caught my shoulder. I looked behind my shoulder to see Takuma. "Don't touch me!" I screamed as I smacked his hand away and backed up a bit.

"Karen, listen to me. I was under a spell."

"Like what? Mind control?"

"Sort of. It's called compulsion. It's powerful and works just like mind control. I didn't have any control over my actions."

"Yeah, I saw that. But, if you truly did love me, you would have overpowered the compulsion." I said continuing to walk away.

"Karen, come on. Compulsion is powerful stuff. I couldn't help it. I could barely think straight with that controlling me." I didn't even bother to respond to that. I just kept walking like nothing had happened.

Back in my room I was surprised to see Tasha and Amanda with my roommate, talking. "Hey, why are you guys here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Ichijo?" I shook my head a no.

"Nope, that player cheated on me and we broke up." I explained. Their faces expressed shock.

"He wouldn't do that." Amanda pointed out.

"Well, he did." I said simply. "I'm never going to get involved with a vampire ever again."


	12. What A Weekend!

**Thursday Night**

Walking out from class, I didn't notice anyone. I guess I was still thinking about what happened a few nights ago with Takuma and Victoria. Someone caught me by the shoulder and I jumped up with surprise. Yuki gave me a worried look. "Yuki, you scared me." I said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I saw that. Are you alright?"

"Totally, I'm fine." I said.

"Not upset about what Takuma did?"

"Nope."

"Then you shouldn't have any problem of coming to the moon dormitory with me tonight."

"Kaname invited me for a games night."

"Vampires play games?" Yuki shrugged at my question.

"Who knows? But, he said I could bring a guest. So, would you come with me?"

"Why not Sayori?"

"She has stuff to do." Yuki explained. "Besides, it would be the perfect opportunity for you and Takuma to talk things out."

"I'm not going to talk to him. But, I will go since I have nothing to do tonight." Yuki nodded and gave me a hug before saying goodbye.

That night, Yuki and I walked up to the moon dorm. She knocked on the door. Aido opened it. "Good evening ladies. Come in." We walked inside. Even if I had seen the moon dorm before, I was still amazed at how much bigger it was compared to our dorm. The vampires were sitting in a circle on the floor for the first game. "Okay, now that everyone is here we can start. The first game will be 'would you rather'." He announced. He got a bottle and spun it. It faced Senri. "Senri, would you rather date Rima or Ruka?"

"Rima." Senri answered with no emotion. He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Yuki. "Lady Yuki, would you rather go suicidal on yourself or let lord Kuran kill you if you ever become evil or a level E?"

"Um… Go suicidal on myself." Everyone burst into laughter. Yuki took the bottle and spun it. It landed on me this time.

"Karen, would you rather date Takuma or Aido?"

"Takuma. Aido is a womanizer." Everyone burst into laughter again. "But, Takuma is like Aido in a way."

"How?" Yuki and Takuma both questioned.

"They're both players." I explained. I saw Takuma and Aido giving me annoyed looks. I spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Takuma.

"Takuma, would you rather date me or Victoria?"

"You." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not lying, Karen." I passed the bottle to him. Takuma spun the bottle and it landed on Kaname. "Kaname, would you rather be a human or a vampire?"

"Human. Vampires are cruel creatures." After a couple more rounds of 'would you rather' Aido asked if we wanted to switch to something else. We all agreed to switch the game.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Aido asked everyone. Everyone agreed to that. "Okay! Akatsuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like Amanda or Ruka better?" Everyone burst into oh's.

"Ruka." He admitted glancing at Amanda. I was looking her way too. She didn't seem upset about this. She remained content. "Tasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Hanabusa in front of all of us." I saw my cousin have a deep red blush on her cheeks. "No way! Why don't you just make me sing Friday by Rebecca Black?"

"Don't you like me?" Aido cried with a pouted face.

"Damn it, Aido. That face looks so cute. Fine, I'll do it for two minutes." As she had promised Aido, she did do the make out session in two minutes. "Okay," Tasha looked around to pick someone. "Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um... Is there anyone that you like at the Academy?"

"Nope." She said without hesitation. "Karen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Amanda gave me a mischievous smirk that I didn't like.

"I dare you to go out with Kaname, Takuma, and Aido. Then, pick which guy stole your heart from the date."

"What? No way!"

"Chicken?" Aido teased.

"No… I'm just…" I stammered.

"You're just chicken." Aido continued for me.

"Aido, leave her alone. She doesn't need to do it if she doesn't want to." Kaname said with superiority. Aido had to listen or he would be kicked out or something. Also because Kaname and Takuma were superior to him.

"Kaname it's okay. Aido is right. I have to do this."

"Great, so what order do you want to date the boys in?" Amanda asked.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Okay! Date Aido tomorrow, Takuma on Saturday, and Kaname on Sunday." Amanda declared. I nodded. 'What had I just gotten myself into?' I thought while the game was still going on.

**Friday Night**

Waiting in the moon dorm's lounge, I was wondering if Tasha would hate me for this date. 'Well, Aido likes my cousin. So, I guess we are just hanging out rather than a date' I told myself as I noticed Aido coming down the staircase. "Ready to go?" He questioned me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Do you want to spoil the surprise?" He answered with another question. I pouted. I really hated surprises. Okay, I didn't hate them; I just hated waiting for them. We got into the car and drove off to a unfamiliar road. After a while we stopped at a shopping-centre.

"How did you know I wanted to shop today?"

"I didn't. Tasha told me you like to go shopping on Fridays." I noticed his expression take on a little pout as he spoke of my cousin. I knew their relationship wasn't going smoothly.

"Aido, don't worry. If there's one thing I'm positive on its that Tasha does like you. She just doesn't want to see you with almost all of the day class girls. It's perfectly normal." I explained.

"I don't know. It's also normal for her to change her mind." Aido pointed out.

"She won't change her mind if you stop flirting with all the girls in the day class. Come on, no girl likes a guy who flirts with every girl in school. But, let's go shopping." I said pulling him. We shopped for a long time and ate junk food for dinner.

Upon arrival back at the academy, Tasha confronted me while Aido was getting out of the car. "Did he flirt with you? Did you fall in love with him?" She demanded.

"Relax Tasha. You know I would never go behind you back like that." I reminded her.

"I know. But, Aido would." She sighed. I shook my head a no.

"He wouldn't. Believe me, he really likes you compared to the other girls around here." I said. She still looked pretty hesitant. "We talked about you on our date. He's worried to see you with another guy." I explained. Now this had her in a shock.

"Really?"

"Really." Another voice came into our conversation. We both turned to face Aido who was apparently eavesdropping.

"I will leave you two alone." I said walking back to the sun dormitory.

**Tasha's **_**P.O.V**_

I watch as my cousin left me with Hanabusa. I turned back to him. "Hanabusa, are you actually worried to lose me?"

"I am. I can't stand to see you with another guy. It…" I interrupted him with a finger at his lips.

"Don't worry Hanabusa. You won't lose me. I have decided to give you another chance." I said. The next thing I knew, Hanabusa was hugging me tightly. "Can't… breathe…" He finally let go.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you finally forgive me."

"Don't push it. I could change my mind." I warned as I hugged Hanabusa.

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

Sitting in the sun dorm's common room with Sayori, I was thinking about the date with Aido. "How was your date with Hanabusa?" Sayori asked.

"Not bad. He took me shopping." Sayori scowled at me.

"Lucky, I wish I could have gone. What do you expect for the others?"

"Kaname, I wouldn't mind. Takuma, I wouldn't care." I said coldly. Sayori frowned at me.

"As in you're still mad at him?" I nodded. "What happened anyway?" I sighed and told Sayori the story of what Takuma did. "He was compelled. Give him a break."

"It's not that. It's just that she has always stolen someone special in my life. I thought that Takuma would be different than the others. But, apparently he's not." Sayori put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your date will be great. Then, you have Kaname."

"Plus, I have to chose who stole my heart. I don't want to pick anyone that is taken because that would upset my friends."

"Well let's see. Your cousin has Hanabusa. Yuki has Kaname. So, that leaves only Takuma."

"Exactly. I don't want him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I shouldn't pick one."

"Good luck with that. Good night."

"Good night, Sayori."

**Saturday Night**

It was Saturday and I was freaking out. The date with Aido wasn't bad. I liked Aido as a friend that's why it wasn't bad. But, I only had a sliver of respect for Takuma at this moment. "Ready to go?" A familiar voice snapped me awake from my trance. I looked up and saw Takuma.

"Yeah." I said standing up from the couch. We walked to the car. I was watching out the window. I didn't know the road that we were using (I didn't know any of the roads in Japan). After a few minutes I saw that we came up to a Chinese restaurant. We went inside and the waitress seated us at a table for two.

"I'll order for you. My treat!" Takuma offered. I smiled at him. I had been so mad at him that I had almost forgotten what a nice guy he was. Unfortunately, that feeling went away when he had ordered me the sushi.

"No way!" I barked before the waitress had left. "Sushi and I do not mix."

"Sorry about that. I thought you liked sushi." He was going to change my order.

"It's alright. One day wouldn't hurt." I said. "Besides, I don't want to be a burden." So, I had sushi and some other stuff.

"Wasn't that great?" Takuma asked smiling.

"A bit. Well, not for long…" I headed for the bathroom with those last words.

**Takuma's **_**P.O.V**_

'Well If Karen didn't want any sushi she could of said so. Oh no! Maybe she did it on purpose so her favourite date would be with Kaname or Hanabusa.' I thought as she came back. "Hey, which date did you like the best?" I questioned.

"I haven't dated Kaname yet." She shrugged.

"From me and Aido. Who's date was the best?"

"Um… hold on…" I watched as she headed to the bathroom again. I couldn't help the smile that came onto my lips. 'That's why she didn't want sushi, because of indigestion. I shouldn't have ordered that for her.'

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

As I had said to Sayori last night about the date turning into a disaster; this date was turning into a disaster! 'But, why would Takuma want to know which date I liked better?' I thought while coming out and taking my seat. "Well, Aido's date was fun. But, that's my opinion for now. After Kaname's date I will decide."

"Yeah, I know. Just wondering."

"It's not that big of a deal. It was only a dare." I reminded. Takuma nodded as the bill came to us. After paying we went back to the car and drove back to the academy. I found Sayori waiting for me at the front gates.

"How was your date?" She asked as I waved Takuma a goodbye.

"A disaster as I said it would be.

"What happened?" Sayori asked.

"Sushi happened." I explained.

"I don't see that."

"Well, we had sushi and I get indigestion from sushi. You know where it goes from there."

"Wow, that bad!" I nodded and walked back to the dorm with Sayori. "How do you think your date with Kaname will be?"

"Better than Takuma's for sure." I said.

"That was mean."

"Yeah. But, the truth hurts."

**Sunday Night**

I was so late today! Running as fast as my legs could go to the moon dorm. 'I hope Kaname won't be mad at me for being late.' I thought. 'Less thinking more running' I told myself.

**Kaname's **_**P.O.V**_

I was sitting on the couch of the common room waiting for Karen until Tasha was In front of me "What do you want Tasha?" I questioned

"Do you really want to have a date with Karen? Don't you think Yuki will be a bit jealous?"

"Were you jealous when Karen had a date with Aido?"

"Um… a bit" Tasha admitted

"Yuki and I have discussed it. She knows I'm only going to be talking to Karen about her choice that she has to make." I explained as the double doors swung open to reveal Karen.

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

"Sorry I'm late… Kaname." I breathed. I saw him waving it off or probably he was waving Tasha goodbye, I don't know. We got into the car. It was a short ride to a European restaurant. 'I hope tonight won't be like yesterday' I thought of the night before shivering a little.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked noticing my shiver.

"Yeah, fine." I assured as I got out of the car. We went inside, got seated, and ordered what we wanted. Personally, I didn't like European food. But, one day wouldn't hurt.

"So, who are you going to pick?" Kaname asked while we were waiting for our food.

"Takuma asked the same question yesterday." I pointed out. Kaname raised an eyebrow at me telling me that he wasn't surprised. "I don't know yet. After your date I will pick." I said.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I think that you should pick Ichijo." I did a spit take the other way.

"You had to tell me this when I was drinking water?"

"Sorry."

"Besides, why would you suggest something like that?" I asked.

"You and Ichijo are friends aren't you?" I scowled at him.

"After what he did?"

"He didn't mean it and you know it." Kaname countered.

"I know he didn't mean it. But, she has taken special people in my life away from me. I just thought that Takuma was different than the others." I admitted. Kaname found this fact amusing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just funny of how expectant you are of Ichijo."

"What's that supposed to mean. You're expectant of him too."

"Yes. But, what I expect of him and what you expect of him are different concepts."

"How?"

"Karen, there is one thing I can tell you. That is that Ichijo is many things. A great friend and dorm vice president. But, not even I could resist compulsion. It's too strong."

"Not even you Kaname?"

"Nope. Besides, he loves you. Isn't that the important factor?"

"I… wait he loves me?" Kaname nodded. I still didn't believe him. "How are you so sure? I mean you have only known him for a couple of years."

"Wrong again, Karen. Ichijo and I have known each other since we were children." This news shocked me.

"Really?"

"Really. We lived in the same house."

"Why?"

"The Ichijo family took me in after my parents died. So, we are really close. Growing up with him, I know exactly how he behaves around certain people. The way he behaves around you tells me that he really likes you."

I had just realized at the time that Kaname wasn't someone who lied. Looking down I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes. "I had no idea that he… had such strong feelings for me." I whispered through watery eyes.

"I know. But, it's not too late for you to make things right with him." Kaname reminded me. I nodded.

"Can we go?" Kaname nodded at me handing the waitress the money for the food. We got back inside the car and drove off to cross academy. I immediately went into a running phase after I got out. I ran all the way to the moon dorm. Thankfully, the door was open and I ran into someone who was coming out of the dorm.

"Karen?" A familiar voice said my name with confusion and shock. I opened my eyes and saw Takuma under me. I was running so fast I didn't see where I was going and apparently bumped into Takuma so hard that I accidently tackled him. I noticed that there were shards around us. I realized that when I bumped into him he was carrying something made from glass.

"Sorry… I … I really have to…"

"Breathe." Takuma advised me. I did as he said. Eventually, I wasn't craving air anymore.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized with my eyes watering up again.

"About what?"

"Everything since the Victoria incident. I let my anger control me. That was wrong."

"It's okay." Takuma said brushing his fingers through my hair.

"No it's not! You shouldn't be forgiving me."

"Look, what's done is done. You can't do anything about that. But, we can start over as friends."

"Thank you, Takuma. By the way, I have decided who to choose."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? Why me? Our date was a disaster by what I remember."

"True it was. But, I have decided to give you another chance. Plus, I don't really care about the dare at this point." I said getting up and helping him up.

"Thank you, Karen." I shook my head.

"Don't thank me. Thank Kaname."

"Kaname?"

"Kaname told me to give you another chance. That and that you loved me." Takuma's cheeks went a cute shade of red.

"Well… I…" He stammered. I burst into laughter not because it was a funny moment. But because he was so cute denying what Kaname had told me. "What?"

"You're just so cute at this moment." I commented. His cheeks became a deeper shade of red. My smile grew bigger. I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." I waved before going back to my own dorm.

**Takuma's **_**P.O.V**_

Watching her go I didn't notice the smile that came onto my lips. "So, you two are friends again?" I looked back at the door and saw Kaname walking into the dorm.

"Yes. Thank you for making her give me another chance, Kaname."

"What are friends for?" Kaname responded before going upstairs.

"So, everything worked out for both of us , huh?" A voice from upstairs called to me after Kaname disappeared. Hanabusa came out from the shadows that he was hiding behind.

"Yeah I guess so. But, Tasha won't stay with you for long. You will make her regret that she ever gave you another chance, Aido."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking. You're no better than me, Ichijo." Aido countered.

"Whatever, I'm going." I said.

"Where?"

"As far away from you as possible, Aido."

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

It was 11 at night. I had to get to bed so I didn't fall asleep in school tomorrow. Sayori was already asleep when I got back to the dorm. Without a sound I slipped into bed and thought of the past 4 days. The events that had happened to bring Takuma and I back together was unbelievable. 'There is so much in this school' I thought as I drifted off into dreamland.


	13. Trusting Love Again

**A/N: Hey guys don't mind this chapter I'm just in a bad mood today. I honestly do need a guy to punch in the face. But, if you liked or hated it please review. Plus, the title of it will be a little sexist. But, I will change that later.**

**Oh, also I wanted to ask. Do you guys believe in vampires? Message/Review this answer to me and we'll see if you actually do believe!**

Yuki found me the next day heading to the moon dorm. It was Saturday so we didn't have any class. That meant more time to have fun and to stay awake. "Hey, you going to see Takuma?" Yuki questioned. I shook my head a no.

"Nope, I'm going to see Aido." I explained.

"Aido?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Aido reminds me so much of the guys at my old school and I really want to punch him for that. Flirting with like every girl and making Tasha feel sad!" I scowled nearly forgetting that he was a vampire. 'That makes things a whole lot better for me! I can take as many blows as I need to calm myself down and he could just heal himself after every blow. It's a win/win situation' I thought.

"You're really supportive of your cousin." Yuki commented. I nodded.

"Karen, nice to see you." Takuma greeted me. "But, why so late in the day?" When I had started walking I had forgotten that vampires sleep in the day. At that time it was too late to turn back so I kept walking to the moon dorm.

"I need to talk to Aido." I explained. Takuma glanced towards Aido who was stretched lazily on the couch beside Tasha.

"Aido?" Takuma repeated me with a different tone to his voice than when he greeted me. I knew what he was thinking and gave him hug.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be that big of a deal. I promise you, Takuma."

"I guess I have no choice but to trust you." Takuma said, hugging me tight.

"Okay, but, why this late at night?" Aido yawned.

"Aido, I wouldn't go if I were you." Yuki called. Takuma gave her a look of confusion. "Trust me. You don't want to go with her right now."

"What could she do against a vampire?" He asked before watching me and Aido go upstairs.

**Upstairs**

"Nothing. Just this…" I stopped myself from saying anything else and punched him before he could question or move. I pulled my fist away and saw that he was bleeding! His expression changed from tired to annoyed.

"What was that for?" Aido spazzed at me. "What did I do?"

"You? You did a lot to Tasha. I needed to give you what you deserved, that was for Tasha." I explained.

"We're cool now. I think you should get over it."

"You really hurt her though."

"I know and to tell you the truth, I really regret it. Your cousin is amazingand I have been a bad boyfriend towards her."

"So, you admit it?" Aido nodded. "Okay, now we're cool."

"What?"

"I wanted to figure out if you were going to be loyal to Tasha, I needed to know if you'd keep your promise to Tasha." I explained.

"You're loyal to your cousin." I nodded and walked back to the main room with Aido.

"Okay, now I need to talk to you, Takuma."

"What about?" Takuma asked eyeing me.

"Oh about something that I've been wondering for a while now." I explained motioning him to come. He did and we went to the room that he shared with Senri to talk. I stepped inside and sat on the bed as Takuma closed the door behind him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, do _actually _like me?"

"What?"

"There are a lot of guys in this world who date girls but, like other girls other than the ones that they're dating. Plus, at school the guys always been mean to me and talk behind my back, even the nice ones. So, I was wondering for a long time, how can a guy like you like a girl like me?"

"Well, there are so many great things about you and I'm different from those guys, you should know that." Takuma said. I looked away to think about it. He was right, he wasn't like the other guys I've met. But... it didn't change the fact that anyone could change.

"I know, but..." I couldn't say anymore as Takuma pulled me into a sweet yet deep kiss. Every nerve in my body stopped! This felt right, I couldn't keep control of my emotions. 'Takuma is different, I feel safe with him around. This is like no other feeling I've ever felt before' I thought as the kiss ended. I reached up and stroked his face. "You really are different and I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Don't worry about it, you've had trouble with guys before. It doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't trust guys. It scarred you." I nodded feeling the tears creeping into my eyes. Takuma pulled me into a hug this time. It was a really comforting hug.

"By the way," I started."

"Hm?" Takuma asked stroking my hair.

"Don't you want some blood?"

"Had a blood tablet not too long ago."

"Oh, well, you know I don't mind, right?"

"Yes, I know. But, you need your blood as much as I do."

"That's true." I said as I heard a knock on the door.

"Takuma, can I come in? It's getting late and I would really like to sleep before classes." Senri's voice came through the door. I pushed away from Takkuma and crossed the room to the door.

"Senri is right, it's getting late for you vampires. I'll see you later." I said waving and opening the door for Senri as I stepped by him. "See you later, Senri." I called.

"Bye." I heard both their voices call to me. 'I can't believe I doubted him like that. I'm so stupid! I guess from now on, I'll just have to trust love again' I thought walking back to the sun dormitory.


	14. Old Friends And The Talk

Sunday was finally here. Not my favourite day of the week. But, I didn't really care. I had a date tonight with Takuma. 'I really hope he isn't late today' I thought to myself as I walked. Seconds later, something brushed past me. Victoria was now standing in front of me! I stopped dead in my tracks so I wouldn't hit her.

"Going for a date with Takuma?" She asked. I ignored her and kept walking. "Come on, tell me."

"It's none of your business." I scowled.

"Oh, but who are going to blame after he's dead?"

"Don't you dare touch him." I said spinning around at the speed of sound.

"But if I don't, you will never get rid of me." She reminded me and vanished. 'That is one part that sucks' I thought to myself. Another flash came by me. This time I saw Aido in front of me.

"Aido, you jerk. You scared me." I said smacking him across the face.

"Ow, you don't need to be rude about it." Aido wined. I punched him this time.

"Yes I do. Thanks for making me late for my date." I ran to the past Aido to the place where I was supposed to meet Takuma. As I got nearer, I saw him waiting for me.

"You're the one that's late this time, Karen." He pointed out when noticing me. I made a face like a little child.

"I know. Aido and Victoria were holding me up." I saw him flinch at the mention of Victoria.

"Speaking of Victoria. What happened? I know you guys had a bad past."

"Do you remember what I told you? About the vampire who killed my friend?" I asked. Takuma nodded. "That was Victoria. She was the one who killed him and she's coming after you next."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she goes after every guy that is special to me somehow." I explained.

"She won't get near me."

"You seem so sure."

"I am." He said confidently. I made a face and resisted the urge to punch him again.

"Why?"

"She can't hurt one of the elite children. Besides, I'm a level B vampire, if you've forgotten."

"What level is she?"

"She is a level E vampire."

"Just because she is a level E she can't beat you in a fight?" Takuma nodded at my question.

"Right. Level E vampires only care about taking blood. Their minds are poisoned by that fact. That's why aristocrats like me have the upper hand."

"Vampires are more complicated than I thought."

"Well, it wouldn't be if you were a vampire." Takuma suggested.

"Are you attempting to make me into a vampire?" I asked with a disgusted look.

"No. Even if I was, I couldn't. Only pureblood vampires like Kaname or Yuki have that kind of power"

"Yeah, too bad for you. If you did want me to become a vampire, you would need Kaname or Yuki to help you." He scowled at the fact that was being pointed out.

"Oh well. I never did want you to become a vampire." I sighed to myself. 'I'm going to be one soon, maybe' I thought to myself.

"Is the reason because I will obviously be a better vampire than you?"

"Right, that's the reason." Takuma said with strong sarcasm in his voice.

"What's the real reason?"

"I don't want to see you as a vampire. Like Kaname said, we are cruel creatures." I knew this as a fact. But, I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth.

"You're not."

"Believe me, if you get me annoyed or angry enough I could be." I smiled to myself. Takuma noticed the smile. "That wasn't giving you permission to make me annoyed or angry with you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine."

"You try way to hard to make vampires upset."

"I want to know what they would do if they were upset." Takuma raised an eyebrow at me.

"Brave girl." I gave him a confused look. "Now that the day class knows our secret, most of them try and stay away from us as much as possible."

"Yeah. But, they found out for the first time. I have known about vampires for 10 years."

"True. But still, you are pretty brave." I smiled. 'I had really forgotten what a sweetheart Takuma was' I thought.

"Thanks. One question though. Since when do vampires play games?"

"All the time."

"Really?"

"Just because we aren't human means we can't play the kind of games that humans play?"

"Not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean. Well. How can I put it? Okay, Zero says that vampires are beasts in human form and I believe that as well. Beasts aren't supposed to play games. They are supposed to scare and eat people." Takuma pouted at me.

"Do you really think of us like that?" He questioned.

"No. Of course not. But… Hey!"

"What?"

"You're doing what Aido did to Tasha when she wouldn't kiss him." Takuma smiled at me now. "I was right, you are like Aido."

"No I'm not. He pouts when a particular girl isn't into him or if she denies to kiss him. I do it when you offend me or any other vampires like me."

"If you put it that way, you're right."

"Besides, you wouldn't avoid me if I tried to kiss you." He pointed out leaning into me. I backed up a bit to avoid the kiss. Takuma pulled away from me sensing how uncomfortable I was with that. "What's wrong?" He asked. By that question I could tell that he knew I wouldn't normally do that.

"Nothing." I said breaking eye contact with him. Even if I wasn't looking at him anymore, it was like he could read my mind.

"You're still upset about Victoria, aren't you?"

"Well…" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, its normal. You need time to heal."

"No, I'm healed. It's just that you hardly know about me."

"I know you're a day class student, a disciplinary committee member, almost the same age as Yuki, you like to have fun more than to study, you love to swim, you hate vampires, you and Victoria had a bad past, and you're really cute." I couldn't help the blush that came onto my cheek after the last one. Those were all the things that I had told him.

"You actually bothered to remember all of that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you know a fair amount of me."

"You can't stand guys, you hate love even if you were born on Valentine's Day-"

"Stalker!" I interrupted what he was saying.

"What?"

"I never told you when my birthday was! How did you know?"

"Yuki told me." He answered simply.

"What else did Yuki tell you?"

"Um… She told me you like guys who are nice all the way, you love music, and love to write stories that are about romance, horror, drama, action, and fantasy."

"Wow, she told you a lot. But, one thing that she didn't tell you is that I love manga."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Never knew that."

"I told you there were some things that you didn't know about me."

"_Some_!" I rolled my eyes at him. "But, truth be told, you don't know a lot about me."

"Of course I know things about you."

"Like what?"

"Like you're an otaku for manga."

"Don't push it, Karen." Takuma warned.

"You're a night class student, you're one of the children of the elite vampire families, and you're also really cute." I said. I saw a little pink on his cheeks as I finished with what I was saying.

"Anything else?"

"Um… not that I can remember. Oh wait, you're 300 years old in human years." I said.

"Now you're the stalker. I never told you how old I'm in human years."

"I know. Aido did."

"Aido, I should have known. Wait, are you and Aido close?"

"Not that close. Why?"

"Just asking." He was lying. I could tell that he was by the expression on his face.

"You're worried if Aido is going to replace you, right?"

"Well… a little bit."

"Honestly, I would never be interested in Aido and I would never go behind Tasha's back like that."

"I know."

"Then stop worrying." I said leaning in for a kiss.

"It's getting late. You should go to bed." Takuma pointed out breaking the kiss. He kissed me on the cheek. Butterflies came to my stomach. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I called. Then, I walked back to my dorm.

**Monday**

It was a long night and I hardly got enough sleep. I promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep in class, but at one point I faltered on that promise. "Karen." Sensei called my name loud and I snapped awake.

"Y-Yes?" I asked still startled. I had noticed that no one was in the class.

"It's time for you to keep watch on the day class girls. Yuki fell asleep too. Take her with you on your way out." I nodded, gathered up my things, and woke Yuki up. We both walked sleepily to the moon dormitory. As we got closer I saw the day class girls crowded near the double doors of the moon dormitory.

"THE DOORS ARE OPENING!" The girls screamed. I ran to my position to keep the girls from getting too close. The doors opened to reveal the beautiful beasts. 'These girls are over-excited today' I thought to myself when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Takuma. 'And that's why' I reminded myself. I couldn't help the hint of jealousy that crept up in my mind.

"Karen, do you mind coming to the moon dormitory tonight after our class finishes?"

"Sure." I said as the girls pushed me away and began flirting. I scowled at them. 'How rude of them' I thought. "Stay back!" I yelled going back to work.

"I will see you tonight then." Takuma waved me goodbye before disappearing with the other night class students.

"Why do you get to go to the night class? What's so special about you?" One girl asked. 'Oh no, the questions' I thought.

"Yeah, how are you so close with Ichijo?" Asked another girl.

"I would like to know that too. Why does he like you so much?" These girls were getting on my nerves. But, before I could do or say anything, Zero yelled at them to get off my back.

"Thanks Zero." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"You might not want to be so close to Ichijo around the fan girls." He advised. I nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on! We have to do our patrols." I reminded. We did our routes around the school. After the night class got out I went to the moon dormitory. On the way, there was a tap on my shoulder. I was surprised to see Diandra and Douglas (two friends from my old school). "Diandra! Douglas! Its been so long since I've seen you two." I exclaimed giving them both a hug.

"Yeah no kidding there." Diandra said after I pulled away from the hug. That's when I noticed Diandra's white uniform. I knew that the uniform was only for the night class.

"Diandra, you're… one of them?" I asked being careful not to let Douglas know. I saw a black uniform on him. The black uniforms were only for the day class.

"Yeah."

"I never knew this!"

"Karen, I didn't tell you after the story about your friend. You would have hated me."

"Why would she have hated you?" Douglas asked coming into the conversation.

"Douglas is right. I wouldn't have hated you. I don't hate all of them. Just that one. Besides, my cousin and friend are also one of them."

"Well, you know I'm secretive." I nodded at that statement.

"I'm going to the moon dormitory right now. I could go with you." I offered.

"Thanks. But, what about Douglas?"

"Don't worry. Zero, where are you?" Zero came out of the bushes.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Can you escort Douglas to the sun dormitory?" I asked. "I'm going to escort Diandra to the moon dorm, okay?"

"Fine. You're not only going to do that, you're also going to talk with Ichijo!"

"Well, yeah." I said waving and leading Diandra to the moon dormitory.

"Hey, who is Ichijo that Zero was talking about?"

"Oh, you'll meet him when we get inside. Are you nervous to be around other vampires for the first time?"

"Um… a little bit."

"Don't worry. The dorm president and dorm vice president are both really nice."

"Karen is right. I'm really nice." The sudden voice made me jump. Looking ahead of us, I saw Takuma smiling at my frightened form.

"Speaking of dorm vice president. Here he is." I said coldly.

"Come on, Karen. It was funny." He said looking from me to Diandra. "Who's your friend?"

"Right, I forgot to introduce you two. Diandra meet Takuma Ichijo. Takuma meet Diandra."

"Nice to meet you." Takuma greeted her with a smile.

"Hello." Diandra responded shyly.

"Takuma, she's a vampire. S"o, she has to stay in the night class." I explained.

"Does Kaname know about her coming?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders. "You're the dorm vice president."

"Kaname doesn't tell me everything just because we're close friends or because I'm the dorm vice president." He pointed out.

"Whatever." I said with a flap of my hand. "Just show her to her dorm room and the other stuff you guys do." Takuma nodded at me and then escorted Diandra inside the moon dormitory. I was waiting for Takuma for a long time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came back. "It takes that long to show someone around?"

"Well, it depends who your talking about. She needed help to adjust to a new school. Especially one as big as this."

"Yeah, it is a big school."

"Now, on to what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The fact that you didn't tell me that you will change into a vampire."

"Oh." I was getting uncomfortable with this talk.

"Karen. Why didn't you tell me?" Takuma asked sounding hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like me if I did become a vampire." I noticed Takuma smiling at me when I said that. "Seriously, I did think that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause, you've told me that you don't want to see me as a vampire."

"Sorry, that was my fault. What I meant to say is I don't want to see you turned into a vampire. If you're turned into one, you'll become... a levl E. That's what I didn't want to see. If you were meant to be a vampire, I'm okay with that."

"Really?" Takuma nodded. "Thank you." I said giving him a hug. "But, how did you find out?"

"Kaname."

"I thought you said Kaname doesn't tell you everything!"

"He doesn't. But, this needed your permission."

"Damn, I didn't tell him what he could've done with this information."

"Right, so he told me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." I said feeling bad.

"It's okay. I know you don't like vampires."

"Just that one." I corrected coldly.

"Right. Well, that's all I wanted to talk about. So, if you're not busy tomorrow night, how about a date?"

"Sure!" I said. 'I can't believe he's not mad at me for not telling him' I thought.


	15. Introduction For The Transfer Students

Today I had to introduce everyone to Diandra and Douglas. So, I took the two on a tour of the school and introduced the people that we saw. The first one that we saw was Yuki. "This is Yuki Kuran." I explained.

"Hi…" I forgot to tell Yuki about the two new students.

"Yuki meet Diandra and Douglas. They're transfer students."

"Oh… nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too." Both Diandra and Douglas said at the same time.

"Um… just wondering… have you guys seen Zero? He's late for duty again!" Yuki complained.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Zero mumbled to Yuki.

"Diandra, Douglas meet Zero Kiryu." I introduced.

"Uh, hi. Come on, Yuki." He said pulling her by the hand.

"That was rude!" Diandra pointed out. I nodded at her observation.

"Yeah, Zero is rude. But, he's there when you need him to be." We kept on walking to the moon dormitory. The first person we saw was Aido. "This is Hanabusa Aido. Be careful of him." I warned.

"Hello, Karen. Who are your friends?" Aido asked me.

"This is Diandra." I said steering my hand to the right side of me. "This is Douglas." I said with my hand at my left side.

"Transfer students?" I nodded. "Has Takuma told you what happened the last time we had a transfer student?" Aido questioned.

"No. What happened?"

"Oh nothing. See you two around." Aido waved us goodbye as he went back to the moon dormitory. I shrugged it off and continued with the two to the moon dorm. As we opened the doors to the common room Senri and Rima came out.

"This is Senri Shiki." I introduced the two to the red-headed boy.

"Beside him is Rima Toya. These two are professional models." I explained.

"Hello." Senri and Rima said at the same time.

"Are you guys heading to a photo shoot?" I asked. They nodded at my question. "Have fun." I said waving goodbye to them. They waved back to me and Diandra, Douglas, and I kept on going. As we came upstairs we saw Akatsuki and Ruka. "These two are Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Akatsuki is Aido's cousin. Ruka is their childhood friend." I explained.

"Hi. Are these the new transfer students that Ichijo mentioned, Karen?" Ruka asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, meet Diandra and Douglas." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Akatsuki said. Diandra and Douglas nodded and then we kept going. We still had a lot of people to introduce and then we had classes early in the morning. Well, Douglas and I did. Diandra and the other vampires had night classes. We came to a room and I knocked on the door.

"Kaname, can we come in?" I asked.

"Come in." Kaname's voice answered from the other side. I opened the door to see Kaname at his desk with some paperwork. I also saw Takuma beside him.

"Douglas meet Takuma Ichijo. He's the dorm vice president of the night class and a childhood friend of Kaname." I explained.

"The one with the paperwork is Kaname Kuran. He's Yuki's older brother plus the night class's dorm president."

"Ah, you two are the new transfer students that Takuma told me about" I nodded at Kaname's obvious words.

"Right, Diandra will be staying with you guys. Douglas is in the day class. But, he wanted to meet everyone." I explained with a faint blush coming onto my cheeks.

"Understood. But, you two should go before our time comes. After that time comes you won't be safe around us." Takuma reminded me. I nodded waving goodbye. As we were about to leave a girl came in front of us.

"Douglas and Diandra, this is Seiren. She is very loyal to Kaname."

"Hello." Seiren said before pushing past us into the room.

"She doesn't talk so much." I explained. "Plus, she has a habit of popping up in random places at random times. So watch out, Diandra." I warned. Diandra nodded and walked us to the door of the moon dorm. As I opened the door, Sayori came in.

"Have you guys seen Yuki anywhere?" She asked.

"She's doing night patrols with Zero." I reminded her. "Oh, you two this is Sayori Wakaba. She's Yuki's best friend." I explained.

"Hi. Karen, you never told me that the night class had a new member."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." I knew that Sayori knew the secret of the night class being vampires. But, I didn't have the time to tell her that they had a new member. She waved it off and went to find Yuki. "Okay, you two have met everyone. Douglas, it's time for you to go back to the dorm." I said. He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Patrols."

"Oh, that reminds me. Can I be a disciplinary committee member?"

"Uh… ask Yuki and Zero. They invited me on. But, I don't know about you." I explained. He nodded again and left me to do my patrols around campus. 'Great' I thought to myself cheerfully 'another disciplinary committee member.'


	16. Author's Note

Okay, I'm having serious writerersblock. I need help. Review this chapter and tell me what I should add into the story to make it better for the future chapters. Plus, tell me some ideas that you guys have about character development for each one of the characters, how Karen's relationship with Takuma will go, and how Tasha's relationship with Hanabusa will go. Thank you.

Keep reading and reviewing for me please.


	17. Douglas Makes The Disciplinary Committee

**Hey, sorry for not writing in a while. I had tests and was busy over the weekend. But, here is the 17****th**** chapter! I hope you guys like it. Let's give some credit to my classmate and OC Douglas for helping me come up with this. Thank you, Douglas! Please review if you like it. If you don't, tell me what you want to see in the story.**

* * *

><p>Instead of making Douglas ask Yuki and Zero whether he could be a part of the team, I decided to ask them myself. I found them outside waiting for me. "Hey, guys." I greeted. Yuki gave me a friendly wave and Zero just gave me a grunt. "Um… is it okay if Douglas joins the disciplinary committee?"<p>

"Why do you want him on the team?" Yuki questioned.

"He wants to be on the team." I corrected her.

"Um… that's not really our decision. It's the headmaster's decision. Ask him."

"Okay. Is it okay if I skip patrols to ask him?" I asked. Yuki was about to answer when Zero pushed her.

"No way! Ask after patrols." Zero scowled at me.

"Fine, fine." I said waving a hand and going to work. I didn't actually go to work. I went to the headmaster's office to ask. Headmaster Cross was very happy to see me. Mostly because Zero and Yuki don't come to visit. "Headmaster, can I ask you a question?"

"Oh sure! Ask away!" He sang. 'Is he drunk today? Like every other day?' I questioned myself.

"Can Douglas join the disciplinary committee?"

"The transfer student in the day class?" He asked sounding sober this time. I nodded. "Well, I don't know… he's new and he doesn't know about vampires." I rolled my eyes at the headmaster.

"Yuki and Zero let me join when I was new!" I complained.

"Under my consent. You were the only day class student that wasn't afraid of the vampires."

"So, if he did know about vampires and he wasn't scared of them, he would be part of the team?" The headmaster shrugged at my question.

"Well, he needs to prove himself first." He said.

"Then I'm going to make sure he finds out and doesn't get scared!" I promised myself and jumped out of the window back to the school's campus grounds. Instead of going back to patrols, I went to the boys dorm of the day class. I found Douglas with a group of boys. Catching his eye, I waved to come. He did as he was told.

"What's up?" He asked when he was close enough to talk to.

"I talked to the headmaster. You can become a disciplinary committee member. But, you have to know the night class secret. Plus, you have to prove yourself." I explained.

"What is their secret?"

"They're vampires." I said. I had to strain a laugh when I was Douglas's shocked face. "Are you afraid of them now?" I asked. He shook his head a no.

"I'm just shocked. The night class being vampires! All this time I thought that vampires didn't exist." I nodded.

"I'm not surprised. The other day class students know about it. But, since you're new, it's natural for you not to know. After you prove yourself you can become a part of the team." I was about to walk off to go to bed since it was after patrols. But, Douglas stopped me.

"Wait, why can't the other day class members join the team if they know?"

"They can't join because they're scared of the vampires." I explained.

"You weren't scared when you were first here?" He questioned. I shook my head a no.

"I was only scared of trusting a vampire at that time. But now, I have learned that not all vampires are like Victoria. The vampires in the night class are good vampires that are highly intelligent."

"I agree with that. But, you're missing something."

"What?"

"That they look good too." I smiled and nodded at that statement. It was true and I couldn't help it. All of the students from the night class were beautiful. Before the day class knew about their secret, the girls from the day class used to praise the night class boys. They still do praise them, but only some do. Compared to before they knew the secret, the numbers have really gone down.

So, the next day I walked to patrols with Douglas and Yuki. Zero was really angry with me when I got there. "You skipped out on patrols yesterday. So, today you're doing your shift _and _mine." He said about to leave us. He turned around. "Why is he here?" He questioned.

"Douglas is going to patrol with us. He has to prove himself so we let him join us today." Yuki explained. Zero just grumbled in response and left the three of us.

"He's really mad." I sighed. Yuki nodded.

"He did say not to skip out on patrols." She reminded me.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't complain about the extra work. I deserved it after disobeying Zero's orders. While on patrols, I ran into Diandra. "Diandra! How are you liking the school?"

"Great!" She said in a nervous voice.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked knowing that she does that voice whenever she's hiding something. She shook her head a no and left me to finish my patrols.

**Diandra's **_**P.O.V**_

'That was close! I can't tell Karen about my crush on Kaname! That's going to be bad! Plus, Yuki will find out! Karen won't mind, I mean she knows that it's just me when I'm keeping a secret. Even my star sign, Taurus is very secretive. My sign doesn't trust people easily. Not to mention that if you break a Taurus's trust you can never get it back! So, it's not really my fault that I was born in Taurus.' I thought.

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

"Okay, that was weird." I told myself. I was going to go back to patrols when Yuki came to me. "Yuki, what's-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Yuki was pulling me to, I don't know where! When we got there, I saw a two girls and Aido. One girl was bleeding and I knew Aido couldn't help himself when he was near blood. He was about to bite the girl! All of a sudden, the Artemis rod came into the picture. I watched in astonishment as Douglas strategically maneuvered the Artemis rod and hit Aido to calm him down.

Yuki and I walked up with smiles. "Congratulations! You're in the Disciplinary committee!" Yuki said.

"Really?" I nodded at Douglas's question.

"You did good against Aido." I explained. I gave him the band that the Disciplinary committee members wear.

"Thanks."

"You earned it!" I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! Sorry, it's something my sis says and I wanted to try it out. Not me huh? Anyways, this is the last chapter for this story! Yay! I'm not saying that for the story ending, I'm saying that because I'm going for a vacation! I'll be back soon, but until then, like the Japanese say: ****Sayōnara!**

* * *

><p>I was really feeling happy these days! There was finally another Disciplinary Committee member! Now it would be easier to keep track of those vampires and the rule breakers in the day class. For once in my life I didn't mind the patrols, I walked happily to my shift. However, I had a little procrastination on the way there. Takuma stopped me on his way to class.<p>

"Late again for patrols?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know!" I said. "Can you stop always giving me the obvious?"

"Huh?"

"I know that I'm late. You don't have to tell me obvious things like that. Aren't you also late for class?"

"Uh…"

"See you later then." I said waving Takuma goodbye. Zero was going to freak out at me!

* * *

><p>I met Yuki, Douglas, and Zero at one of the trees that Zero likes to hang around at. "You're late, again!" Zero scolded me.<p>

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Just move it!" Zero scowled and walked away.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." I sighed.

"Don't worry, he's like that to everyone." Yuki reminded me.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Anyways, let's get to work before Zero gets on our cases." Yuki and Douglas nodded. It wasn't hard tonight. I guess Aido didn't feel like a midnight snack!

"Karen." I jumped when I heard a voice calling to me. Turning around I saw Takuma.

"Takuma, you scared me." I said.

"Sorry, but come on over to the night class."

"Why?"

"There's a party there."

"That explains a lot!"

"Like what?"

"Like why Aido isn't out hunting for prey."

"Yeah, we have that covered. So, are you coming?"

"I have patrols."

"You skipped them last time."

"Yeah, because that was important. A party really isn't that important."

"Not even your boyfriend's birthday party?" He questioned.

"Uh… you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Fine." So, I went to the party. At one point I got drunk and did some things that I probably shouldn't have done at my age of 15. But, at least I missed the rest of patrols! {**A/N: I wanted to have a little fun with the story, since I can't actually get drunk even if I'm legal age because of my religious beliefs**}.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short ending. I was in a hurry for the airport and stuff. Then, in the middle of the trip I realized that I was missing things in the story. So, on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks it was quiet. Too quiet! I needed something to do or at least some action around the school. Little did I know that I was going to have the surprise of my life sooner than I would have guessed! Someone from my class had cut themselves and I had the urge for the blood! Then, I realized that I had finally gotten my vampire part of the family!<p>

I just couldn't believe it! I had to tell someone, anyone. Yuki, Kaname, Takuma, not Zero he would freak out at me. He already hates me enough. So, I told the three of them. As expected they were more pleased than Zero when he found out. That night I had a date. Not that big, more like a walk on campus.

"I'm not saying I like you as a vampire... But, it is better." Takuma told me on our date.

"Hm?" I asked.

"It's easier to date someone from the night class. I mean if you have day classes and I have night classes it's hard to meet up."

"I agree."

So, basically I got my vampire genes from the family, got the guy that I like and made it through Victoria... Well, I don't really want to talk about her anymore. My life is perfect... um... no, not perfect... but, better than I would have thought my high school life to be.


	19. Conclusion

**Okay, I lied… This is the last chapter for sure! Don't flame me, this girl gave me some really good ideas. Review.**

* * *

><p>It was after class, a Thursday and I was talking to Yuki. At one point, her gaze went somewhere else… "You know, you're lucky to have a guy like Takuma." Yuki commented. I gave her a confused look and followed her gaze to see Takuma!<p>

"Yeah…" I smiled. "But, you already have a fiancée!"

"That's true!" Yuki laughed and waved me off as Takuma came up to me. I watched as the girl caught up with her brother.

"Hey," I greeted Takuma.

"Hey? Since when have you been the informal one?"

"Haha, very funny…" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," Takuma laughed. I gave him another eye roll for that. "But, I do have a question for you."

"Okay, ask away!"

"You know how you said that Victoria would try and kill me if we got too close?" I nodded. "How come she hasn't tried anything yet?"

"I don't know… But still, be careful! She strikes when you're least expecting it." I say. "Anyways, I have things I have to do tonight. See you!" I said, giving Takuma a quick peck on the cheek and then running off.

**Takuma's **_**P.O.V**_

'Victoria hasn't done anything yet… Maybe she won't this time? Maybe she has changed and grown up…' I thought. Waving off what Karen had told me, I continued walking to the moon dorm… Bad move on my part!

**Victoria's **_**P.O.V**_

I was watching those two talk! I heard every word of what Karen said! When she left, I saw Takuma look like he was thinking about something, I don't know what… But, he made a motion that looked like he was waving something out of his mind! Then, I realized it, it was what Karen said! 'Now's my chance' I thought, smirking to myself...

I attacked Takuma while he wasn't looking! As expected, he was on the ground with a lot of pain striking him! 'Now, I have to attack before he can heal…' I told myself and delivered the final blow! What I didn't count on was Karen coming to the rescue…

**Karen's **_**P.O.V**_

"T-Takuma… Didn't I say not to… not to let your guard down?" I asked, the pain consuming my body. 'That was a strong attack…' I thought as I fell to my knees!

"Karen, we never faced this situation before… But, this time, it looks like I'll have to kill you along with the guy you like!" Victoria threatened. I closed my eyes for the worst pain possible! But, it didn't come! I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. Victoria was on the ground and it looked like _she _was going to die instead of Takuma and I!

"You're welcome…" I heard Zero's voice say.

"Thanks, Zero!" I smiled, getting up! For the first and _last _time in my life, I gave him a hug. He didn't like it much, but at that moment, I really didn't care… Victoria was destroyed, thanks to the Bloody Rose gun! 'Finally, I'm free from her!" I sighed in happiness, giving Takuma a hug as well.

"You seem much more happy and relaxed now…" Takuma commented.

"You have no idea!" I cheered.


End file.
